Me and Her
by Rosebleed
Summary: house is thinking about a certain someone
1. Chapter 1

Oh dear, another house fic. season finale tonight!

this idea sorta popped up in my mind while i was lazying around.

sorry if it is terrible

* * *

In a way, I know she'll never ever understand my needs. She's far too innocent to even comprehend the notions that occur in my mind.

I suppose I do have my bouts of inexplicable kindness. And that I'm often described as brilliant. Though I'm crude, I can be merciful on minds such as hers.

She always seems to be there, no matter what. I'll probably never know why she is so attracted to me. After all, she knows that I can on occasion be very cruel and that my bedside manner is completely atrocious. I am sarcastic to even those that I care about. Just Wilson and Cuddy for example, yes even Cuddy. Lisa truly is a friend, even if I never show it.

Thing is, I could never imagine me and her. Her and me. The idea is too far fetched. Also if I was with her, it would frighten me; for I have a daughter that is just a little younger than her.

That would make me a nasty old man preying on younger women. Despite the fact that I'm not so sure how old some of these hookers are.

I cannot imagine us together. I'm miserable, she's happy. I'm an addict, she's…not.

Come to think of it, Allison Cameron-House has a ring to it.


	2. Chapter 2

ok i have another part for this story, i mite make it a chapter sort of deal. i seriously hope i didnt fuck it up. tellll me what you think.

* * *

Cameron was sitting at the staff table absent-mindedly doing some paperwork needed on a previous case when House bound through the door. His face was grim and she wondered what was wrong with him.

Noticing her confusion, Foremen leaned over to her and said, "He's being sued by some former patient. I think he might've been accused of a wrong diagnosis."

"That would explain it, "she replied.

House hates being told that he's wrong. And that's not a biased opinion, its true fact.

"I hear there is a new case for us. What is it blue men, woman with too big of tits? Come on, give me something good here!"

Cameron noticed he had gotten somewhat excited when he suggested the woman part.

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous; after all she had harbored a crush for him for quite some time. He was disinterested in her, as he had made blatantly clear on their "date" awhile ago.

"Only a case of a boy with severe dehydration, with apparently no reason. Also an old woman who's been hallucinating and has blood in her urine," Chase said.

"Awww, no fun cases. Today sucks, first I'm sued then now I have nothing to entertain myself with," House whined, and then a mischievous look came upon his face. "I have to make a call. Don't do anything humiliating while I'm gone. 'Cause I'll wanna see it, be back." He exited into his office.

A sort of silence came over the room, in part because of the fear that House was going to torture and rampage the hospital, another part was that everyone was very busy. Too busy to worry about House and his activities. Cameron still was curious to see what he was going to do. She pondered it for quite awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

ok...i havnt gotten like any new reviews for this story, so if i don't get any for this chapter then i'll end here,

and i gave house a daughter, yes its been done b4 but i couldnt resist, and dont worry if i get reviews i'll put more Cameron/house goodnes

* * *

Cameron had just returned from the clinic and after 5 hours, was ready for a break. As she peered over at House's office and spotted House and a young girl, around 14 having a mild fistfight.

Before she could inquire what was going on, House and the young girl left the office coming into the staff room.

At the sight of Cameron, House muttered, "Oh God I'll have to introduce you now."

"Don't be such a baby, introduce me, I wanna know how the hell these people work with you." The teen replied rolling her eyes, then speaking to Cameron, "Hey I'm Violet, I'm this lunatics daughter," indicating House.

"Yeah I hear it's hereditary," said a rather huffy House.

"You have a daughter? How come I've never heard of her?" Cameron stated stunned.

"Well-," House began. "I've been living with my grandmother," interjected Violet. "For _some _reason she didn't trust Dad with me. It might have something to do with the whole standing in the street thing."

"Shit, she'll never let me live this down."

"What do you mean?" inquired Cameron.

"Well a few days after my mother died, Dad didn't know how to feed me. So he stood on the side of the street trying to sell me to passerby cars. I was like 3 years old, he even jumped in front of a moving car so he could sue the person into taking care of me," announced Violet.

House stammered," Well there were extenuating circumstances, she wasn't potty-trained yet…and she was refusing to bathe. She smelt like a locker room."

"Ummm… you could have just bathed her," suggested Cameron.

"Hey I don't know the rules with kids and adults and the whole bathing thing and being naked."

Cameron and Violet laughed at this while House stood looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, anyway…Vi, I need to show you the black one and the Aussie," Said House,  
" and Cameron, I expect my paperwork done, Cuddy's on my ass about it."

"Dad, you could just write it up yourself."

"But that would take the fun out of being the boss."

"Whatever, come on dad. I wanna see the rest of the mod squad, nice to meet you Cam." Vi said, offering a wave.

"See you around then," Cameron chuckled.

"So Dad, you like that one?" Violet muttered mischievously.

"NO…Well maybe a little. She is attractive," stammered House.

"Oh come on Greg ditch the hookers and make her my new mommy" pleaded Violet with big puppy eyes.

"You know far too much for your own good, spawn of hell," House angrily stated.

"Aww, but I'm your spawn Satan, " shouted Violet as she began to run full speed down the hallway.

"She's very attentive," sighed House as he half stumbled/ran after her.

* * *

and for those who kno, omar epps, who playes foreman, was in a movie called the mod squad where there was a black guy, white guy, and white girl.

sry

felt like putting that out there


	4. Chapter 4

ok, sorry this took a long time to post, but i'm running out of ideas on how to get Cam and house together and i came to the descion of matchmaker Violet. also i'm not very good at romance stories, which is what i think i am turning this story into, so maybe readers can give me some pointers.

also i'm not sure if the child-matchmaker has been done so far, so my apologies if it has.

* * *

Chase and Foreman strutted into the conference room looking very confident and both having a slightly psychotic smile on their faces, trailing behind them was Violet, House's daughter. Cameron looked inquiringly at her colleagues and looked to Violet for guidance.

"I have that effect on people. Also some crazy lady downstairs said that this hospital had overly depressing doctors, I don't think that this was her desired outcome but…" Violet supposed. Then looking at the clown-faced doctors hollered, "Move out troops!" Chase stumbling over Foreman headed full throttle towards the cafeteria.

"Don't ask," muttered Vi as she stared at Cameron, "By the way I need to talk to you so take a break from my Dad's crap," motioning to the paperwork and pulling a chair up beside Cameron.

"Ummm, sure why not I've been on duty since eight this morning it'll be-," Cameron started before being interrupted by Violet,

"I know you like my dad," noticing Cameron opening her mouth to deny it, Violet held her hand up, "just listen, I know already don't deny it. I'm a teenager, I'm not stupid. But if you wanna get with my dad you have to be very outgoing about it, cuz I know he likes you too. Thing is, he'll never admit it. You have to corner him constantly; I mean how you think Stacy bedded him. Not by flowers and chocolates I can tell you that. It's a tooth and nail superiority fight, all day; every day."

As much as Cameron wanted to deny it, Violet was right. _But I can't be very…stubborn_ thought Cameron. She looked hesitantly towards Violet, with a **_Help Me _**sort of look plastered on her face.

"Don't worry," said Violet, noticing the look on Cameron's face, "I'll help, but first-," Violet gave a distasteful look at Dr. Cameron's clothes, "Where on earth do you shop!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHIT! (i know i keep forgetting) 


	5. Chapter 5

ok, i am soooo soooo sorry it took so long to update, i had some trouble beginning this chapter, but i think i like the way it came out.

anyway, Veronica is Violet's mom's name. just to tell you.

Enjoy si' vous plait (please)

Violet was standing at the front of the office waiting for Dr. Cameron to get of work when her Dad swaggered by, followed by a thoroughly irritated Wilson. Upon seeing Wilson she let out a near hysterical squeak and overtook James just about knocking both of then down. Wilson hugged her back and let out a robust chuckle at her display of affection.

"Uncle Jimmy!" she began in happy, sort of frenzied way, "I haven't seen you at all today, where have you been? I wanted to thank you for helping me get an A on the bio test. The teacher was freaking out; she said I got the best score of the class." She then calmed down some, or at least enough in order for James to get a word in.

"Well, you're welcome Violet, anything for you." At this House scoffed noticeably and twisted his face in a very obnoxious way. "Greg, what is up with you," James asked aggressively.

"Well, for your information St. Jimmy, this fiendish…thing," House shifted his hand ungracefully towards the stubbornly positioned Violet, "that I call my daughter is setting me up on a date without my conformation. And she gets away with it too because she's a cute little kid who people assume is 'nicer' than me, even though she does have my genes, and my,"-he paused with a debonair flick of hair that left Violet rolling her eyes and fake gagging-," dashing charm that seems to get me so many women."

"Women my ass," Violet scornfully spat, "and how do you know that I'm setting up a date for you, it could be for Wilson or Foreman or somebody else."

"Well let's say a little birdie told me that you were talking to Dr. Alison Cameron about going shopping so that_ someone_ would take her on a date."

"Suppose its true then daddy dearest, who told you? If it was Case, I wouldn't believe him. He's a real dodgy character, though he does remind me of you in your prime…" Violet thoughtfully told him.

"I resent that," boomed House," I'm nothing like that Englishman! I am better looking and he is bleach city."

"Um Dad? He's Australian, he is on a totally different continent than England, and I think its annoying him that you always refer to him as the 'grab able Brit.'"

House opened his mouth about to say how it did not matter when Cameron excitedly walked up to the group already dressing in a think fleece to combat winter (A/N I don't think I made it clear what season it was). She gave an odd look to House whose cane was suspended in midair and looked ready to throttle the teenage girl next to him.

"Did I interrupt something," she asked the trio before her.

"Oh no," said Violet, "I was simply teaching dad the art of political correctness, a subject he is quite unwilling to grasp. Anyway let's go. Hopefully we can make it to the mall before closing; I don't feel like going to the place when it isn't open or when the vicious crowds get there, I almost was attacked once." And sparing a glance at her father and James she said," Bye-bye I'll see you at home!"

Greg turned to Wilson after watching them walk off and said, "Would you ever know she was related to me, she's setting me up on a date, I should've asked mom to not let her watch those matchmaker/dating show things." House sighed and cast an unreadable look towards Wilson and added, "You need to help me look for a bigger apartment by the way."

James looked at him oddly and began, "You mean-?" and was interrupted by House saying, "Yeah she's going to stay permanently and my current 'crib' isn't big enough Vi says she doesn't like sleeping on the couch, but don't tell her yet 'cause I haven't."

"Why isn't your mom taking her anymore? I thought that was the agreement since you couldn't take care of her…" Wilson asked.

"Well we both sort of decided that I should take her, I mean when she lived with mom I still talked to her on the phone everyday and saw her for a week every few months, so I just wanted her to be closer I guess, plus after the whole leg thing she was here with my parents and she keeps badgering me to live here because she likes it in New Jersey." House ended dully. "I also have to deal with Veronica's sister who has been giving me a hard time about the custody thing; did you know she called me 45 times in one night? The woman is relentless; I don't know why she wants to see Violet. Veronica and her sister didn't like each other much so I don't know why she's so steadfast to see Veronica's daughter. Well, whatever I'm going to the pharmacy for my meds I'll meet at the bar in an hour. See you." House finished and walked off leaving Wilson standing there silently checking out the nurse's aid who was bending over to retrieve something.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Violet and Cameron walked out to the car and got in quickly in order to avoid the harsh wind outside. Cameron started the engine and rubbed her hands together to generate warmth in her body. Meanwhile Violet pulled out a magazine and turned to Cameron as they started to back up, "Ok what, stores do you frequent at?" she inquired. Cameron took a few seconds to answer:

"Well, Wal-Mart and Old Navy and the Gap, those types of places. I don't really have a lot of money so I can't go to really expensive stores…"

"Don't worry," Violet answered," You don't have to go to really pricey shops, places like Forever 21, H&W, and Hollister aren't ludicrously costly. You just need to get an idea of how much you plan to spend and look for really good sales and shit, but is you see something you really like, just splurge 'cause it might not be there next time."

Violet continually flicked through her fashion magazine dog-earing pages where she saw something she liked.

Cameron fiddled with the radio and turned to look at Violet who was quietly reading, "Has your Dad always been-," she initiated before being interrupted by Violet, "Oh yeah, as long as I've known him, so since I was born and probably before," she said looking up and looking at Cameron. Suddenly her eyes became huge and she let out a bloodcurdling scream, Cameron followed her eyes, and gasped as she saw headlights hurdling toward her.


	6. Chapter 6

okie dokie, i had some trouble with this chapter and i am debating whether or not it should be Cameron hurt/house sits bedside yearning for her...or Violet hurt and Cameron is guilty/house comforts her and they bond tell me wat u think

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House had returned from the bar around 10:30pm in order to at least be in the apartment before Violet, even though he had to sacrifice looking at an unmistakably piss drunk woman who began to undress after her 5th scotch. James had had to drag him away at the point where she was stumbling around attempting to take off her pants, with no one telling her not to of course because, _what fun would that be,_ thought House who could not hide his amusement.

He walked into is room and got undressed, pulling on an extra pair of scrubs to sleep in and placing his cane beside his bed. He took his bottle of Vicodin out of his jacket pocket took two of the pills before depositing the container on the side table. He then limped back to the front door to unlock it so that Violet wouldn't have to bother with waking him up. After settling back into his bed he spent several minutes feigning sleep because something didn't feel right. House simply pushed the feeling down and began to nod off.

"Doctor Clyde report to ER room one." The loudspeaker screeched urgently as a man clad in scrubs hurried into the room where a young woman in her 20s lay on the table with blood covering her face. Upon further examination by the doctor he realized it was a colleague of his that he was about to assist. Then a nurse tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow her into the next room. In the next room a teenage girl with blue streaked- brown hair and piercing blue eyes who was alert yet had a terrified expression on her face. She had a shiny purple-ish yellow bruise on her pale skin and she was clutching her stomach as tears leaked out the corners of her blue eyes.

"What is your name, sweetie?" asked the nurse to the young girl in a very soft voice. "My name is Violet House, I-I'm Gregory House's daughter. How is Cameron?" she replied.

The nurse glanced over at the room where Cameron was being attended to and saw doctors rushing around and looking desperate. However Dr. Clyde put his finger to his lips to signal her not to say anything to the frightened girl. Dr. Clyde made Violet lie down so he could examine her abdomen, where he discovered four broken ribs that had to be taped up. He asked for the nurse in the room to call her family while he briskly walked into the connecting room where his fellow doctor lay on the table with a tube in her throat and blood caking her clothing and body.

"Dr. Clyde she needs to go to the OR immediately she has lacerated her liver and has serious neck lesions. Wade will take her."

"Ok Martha, send her up," He said quickly when he noticed the young girl Violet had gotten up and was making her way towards Dr. Cameron. "Excuse me Miss, you're injured you must rest so we can-,"

"Sitting there bores me; I need to make sure that Cameron is alright. Where are they taking her?" Violet said suddenly noticing nurse wheeling Cameron out of the room and began to follow it despite the deep pain lines creasing her face.

"Now Violet, you cannot do that, we need to keep you still to prevent further damage," Dr. Clyde told her in a raspy voice because he was attempting to stop her. He had severely underestimated her strength despite her injuries. When she stopped struggling he though she had merely tired herself out, however when he moved his sleeve he noticed a rosebud of blood that was spreading on his scrubs. Turning her over he noticed blood leaking down the sides of her mouth and her eyes were wide and unseeing, he carried her to the gurney and promptly asked the nurse to get her to OR before she choked on her own blood.

Dr. Clyde stood at the edge of the room watching the second girl being wheeled to the OR in a span of ten minutes. He groaned as the nurse called him over to the front desk with the words:

"I haven't gotten in touch with the girl's father. What should I do?"


	7. Chapter 7

okie dokie, awfully sorry about how long this took. but i have a bitching amount of homework and was thinking of ways to make a chapter magically appear. obviously that did not happen since it took so long to update.

btw, we meet the crazy aunt this chapter.

* * *

After listening to the sadistic alarm clock ringing for 15 minutes, House finally snapped his fist onto it, tearing off one of the buttons. Disoriented and tired he stumbled into the shower and threw on his clothes in record time, he didn't bother waking up Violet and hearing her complaining about mornings. So he quietly opened the door and slipped out onto the snowy sidewalk.

Silently berating the snow, he abandoned his motorcycle for the car a few paces ahead of him. After starting the car and arriving at work, he noticed the tense looks on some of his co-workers faces. He pointedly ignored them as he made his way to his office. Suddenly a doctor he worked with in the ER years ago was running towards him, so House paused in the hallway waiting for his colleague to catch his breath.

"Dr…Dr. House, my name is Dr. Clyde…do you remember me?" the doctor managed to gasp out.

"Yes, I remember you. What do you want?" asked House in a bored way eying his comfortable office.

"Well its' about your daughter, Violet I believe…"Dr. Clyde began before being interrupted, "What'd she do now? 'Cause I don't really do anything disciplinary." Dr. House said in a thoroughly bored voice.

"No," Dr. Clyde said bewildered, "your daughter was in an accident this morning with one of you co-workers."

House stared hard at him for a few minutes and then said in a hardly convincing voice, "No…she's still asleep at home."

"Don't believe me?" challenged Dr. Clyde, "Follow me."

Gregory House stiffly followed the doctor up to the third floor and into the recovery unit. They then walked into an observatory room and Dr. Clyde opened the viewing window. Violet was lying in the bed with few wires sticking out of her, which registered as a good thing with House and he turned to the doctor, clearing his dry throat and asked:

"What's damaged?"

"Well, she broke some ribs and when she moved around one pierced her lung. The blood flooded into her respiratory system-"

"And choked her." House interrupted dully, "Will she be alright?" he continued concerned.

"Well she will make a full recovery, but I'm not so sure about Alison Cameron the driver." Dr. Clyde mentioned tentatively, hoping that after the good news about his daughter, Greg House would not be absurd when dealing with one of his charges, "she may have damaged her back and she had some cranial bleeding, not to mention other systems nearly failed when she was in surgery."

House looked anxiously at Dr. Clyde in a very, _very _un-House-like way and asked, "Is she out of surgery yet?"

"No," started Dr. Clyde, "she had to go in for a second surgery because she flat lined in her first surgery for a few seconds."

"Oh," House said quietly, "can I see my daughter soon?"

"Yes you can go in right now; just try not to wake her, she needs rest." Clyde said gently.

Dr. Clyde looked sadly at House who had just turned into the room that his daughter occupied and walked away only just hearing a "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Gregory House, what the hell are you doing here!" screamed the pudgy black-haired and "shit" brown-eyed, relative that House hated so much.

"In case you didn't know, _Kathleen,_" House said the name as if it had a bad taste in his mouth, "Violet is my daughter, so I am her father. I'm supposed to be here! And I should be asking you what the fuck; _your _giant ass is here for?"

"I'LL," Kathleen began, and then noticing her loud voice, whispered, "I'll have you know that after the hospital could not reach you, I was phoned about Violet was in an accident with one of _your _employees. So I rushed here right after they called, which was last night at 10 o-clock, so tell me great doctor, where were you, at that time!"

"Well I was out of the apartment because Violet wasn't supposed to be home for a few hours, when I came back I left the door opened so that she could let herself in. When I woke up this morning I left quickly and without properly checking on her _because _she hates being woken up early. So I have a good reason for not knowing, plus if it had been really bad, I assume they would have called more than once for Christ's sakes!" House shouted nearly uncontrollably at his former sister-in-law.

A nurse clad in dark lilac scrubs rushed in and said in a thick Southern accent, "You'll wake up tha patient! Ah need yah to leave na-ow. Go ta tha waitin' room." She said angrily pushing them out of the room.

A few minutes after silence had crept up in the room, Vi sat up and looked around and yelled, " It's too early for school, Dad!"

* * *

ok, weird ...i know and there isn't much on Cameron's condition but i only know as much as my cousin's doctor told me when she was in a car accident.

review pleez


	8. READURGENT

okay i have been rereading my story and i am probably

1)going to delete it (its very bad and erratic because i had no plan on how i was going to take it)

or

2) completely rework it which will probably take several months since stupid me realized its utter crappieness during the school season

sorry readers but it mite be deleted


End file.
